


Prawn Crackers

by Grace_Logan



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Destruction of Public Property, Vending Machine Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Things do not go his way when Sucheon decides he wants a snack from a vending machine.
Relationships: Seo Jiwoo & Sucheon Kang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Prawn Crackers

His stomach rumbled. Understandable seeing as he’d last eaten lunch and it was nearing dinner time. Yet he was far off done with his day and thus, had no time for such a thing as eating a full and healthy meal. Turning off the street and into an alley Sucheon celebrated his luck. Before him, a vending machine.

He tugged his wallet from his pocket as he hurried over. Opened it and released a five thousand won bill from its confines then, flipping his wallet closed and tucking it away, considered the selection of snacks available to him. He wasn’t interested in anything healthy so he scanned the lower levels, not thirsty nor a man for chocolate or feeling like some lollies he settled on prawn crackers.

The vending machine took the bill, he pressed the prawn crackers corresponding numbers and waited. The spiral spun, his food inched closer to the edge of the shelf, he squatted and reached for the hatch, the crackers didn’t drop, the spiral stopped, the vending machine did not give him his snack.

Annoyed he snapped to his feet and hit the machine, trying to jostle his packet free of the last rung. No dice.

He smacked it again and the packet didn’t move so much as a millimetre.

Frustrated he poked the refund button, the vending machine refused him with an obnoxious beep.

“Piece of shit!” He slammed his fist into the buttons and it beeped angrily at him in return.

Feeling the fury rise inside him he placed his hands on either side of the machine, set his feet and violently shook the machine. Fruit, lollies and drinks all jumped from their shelves, an alarm cut through the air, high pitched and painful to the ear. But his prawn crackers remained in their spiral cage, trapped behind its glass shield.

Sucheon dropped the machine and slapped it.

“Motherfucker give me my crackers!” He yelled over the blaring alarm, dropping to his knees and shoving his hand all the way through to his shoulder into the machine. He reached for his crackers, was too far away and switched to half laying on the ground to reach further. His finger tips brushed the plastic confines of his crackers, he reached again feeling a pinch around his arm that he ignored.

And grasped the corner, pulled the packet free and pulled out…

He pulled out…

He pulled…

Pulled…

He couldn’t pull his arm out.

He could not pull his arm out the machine.

He was stuck, with his arm in a machine. A vending machine. For prawn crackers!

The alarm pierced his ears, so it really was an unfortunate miracle that he heard this.

“Eh? Sucheon?”

On the ground, he lifted his head to see who was nearby. Jiwoo Seo stood ahead of him, having emerged from the joining alleyway, hands over his ears to protect them from the ear drum disintegrating alarm.

Sucheon’s face lit up redder than a lady bird and as Jiwoo approached him further he dropped his crackers like they were burning him, unwilling to further his eternal humiliation by letting the enemy know what this was about. Not that his dignity was in any way salvageable in the situation to begin with. It was a lost cause from the beginning and Sucheon could see it going down hill.

“What are you doing?”

Sucheon snarled, “None of your business!”

“Are you stuck?”

“No. Get lost shit for brains.”

Jiwoo hummed and looked around but didn’t move.

“It kind of seems like you might need help, the fire de-“

“Don’t you dare call anyone here!”

“But-“

“I’ll fucking kill you, I don’t need help!”

Sucheon’s awakened power activated as he surged upwards, the machine lifted easily and began to crumple in on itself. The alarm stuttered out and Sucheon flung it across the alleyway, hand slipping out of the opening his power had made. The machine, now a crumpled ball of twisted metal and shattered glass, bounced off the wall of the alley, gouging a chunk of cement out with it and landed in a smoking, sparking heap. Sucheon stood angrily and humiliated in Jiwoo’s space. Jiwoo, on the other hand, watched the machine unconcernedly.

“Hey you two!”

They both snapped to attention, Sucheon spinning on his heel to come face to face with an aghast police officer looking between them and the obliterated vending machine. He fumbled for his taser and aimed it at them, shaking slightly.

“H-hands up, your under arrest for the destruction of public property!”


End file.
